Gregor and the prophecy of the ragers
by baseballfan1
Summary: This fanfic starts off where the Code of claw ends, its starts off kinda of shaky but it will get better i promise. It is rated teen for violence.Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed. Also i changed the title from warrior to ragers btw
1. Fighting thugs

"Yes, I big girl now," said Boots, Gregor's three year old sister who just learned to pronounce his name. She use to just call him Gre-go.

"Yes you certainly are a big girl now," Gregor said

"Come on Lizzie time to go" Gregor yelled to his other sister, who was eight years old. Gregor saw her get off the swing walking over to him looking depressed.

"Are you ok?" he asked her

"Yea i guess so" she replied solemly.

As the three were walking home, Gregor heard somebody yelled his name, as Gregor turned around he immediately spotted 5 humongous guys, known as the biggest bullies and thugs in his school. But he couldn't even remember their names, he'd been gone for so long.

"Where have you been sugarkins, has some one had a nasty cold again," the main leader said lauging at him. The others four guys laughed along, almost rolling in the grass.

"Lizzie take Boots home now, I'll be home in a little bit" Gregor toldLizzie

"Awww, is he going to send his sisters away so the big bad Gregor can teach us a lesson, or so he don't embarrass himself in front of them," the main guy said.

"You really dont want to mess with me," Gregor warned them, sensing his rager side buzzing in his blood. "I'll try not to hurt them too bad," Gregor thought to himself.

"Uh oh guys, he's warning us," the main guy said talking again. 

"If i was you guys I would come at me all at once" Gregor said as they was walking closer to him.

And at that moment all five of the thugs ran at him, Gregors vision slowed them down and showed all of their weaknesses mainly around there faces. Gregor immediately shot his fist at the biggest one hitting him straight in the nose, blood started spewing out instantly, and he kicked another one in the stomach. As the three remaining thugs looked at their two main leaders on the ground in major agony from just a hit and a kick, the guys started to walk backwards and when the other two got off the ground they looked at him and ran away.

As he watched them run away, he couldnt but help laugh at them five, 17 year old kids just ran away from a twelve year old. But he was also a rager, but no one else knew that either.


	2. Going back for good

When Gregor got home he saw his mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table. When his mom saw him walk through the door she started yelling at him " You've been home two days and you're already picking fights, this isnt like you, Gregor.

" I didn't pick the fight! They came over there after me, the old Gregor would have just ran away, but mom the old Gregor isn't here anymore, I'm lucky I didn't seriously injure those guys. You know I don't belong in the up here in the Overland. I've done to much and seen to much stuff to live up here. Gregor yelled at his mom and immediately regretted it.

" I know this is difficult for you, honey, but you have to control you self." said his mom tearing up

" I did mom, its just that what if they come at knives or something next time, its just like Ripred said, I've killed enough not to think twice about doing it again. Mom please listen to me, I belong in the Underland, please let me go and live there." Gregor pleaded.

"You're talking as if your an old veteran out of a war." his mom said 

"Probably because I just came out of a war, mom, and I almost died down there, tell me what I'm supposed to do up here after all of that."

"What about schooling, huh Gregor, what about that, she questioned him, you'll need to be somewhat eduacated."

"They have schooling in the Underland. And Im already having to repeat a grade because of all the school I've missed, up here in the Overland, and I swear I will come back and visit you every day or two."

"He makes a good point, Grace" his dad said speaking for the first time. "And what happens when he gets sick, the doctors will want to know what's going on, with all of his scars." He cant even swim or go to gym class, with all of his scars.

"What are we going to tell everyone, when he's gone?" his mom asked

" Tell them I moved to our Uncle's farm in Virginia." Gregor suggested.

"Ok fine you can go, but I want to talk to Vikus first," his mother said.

"Awesome, when can we go?" Gregor asked eagerly, wanting to see Luxa again.

"At midnight we can go," she said "now, go and get your sisters at Mrs. Cormaci's.

As Gregor went to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment a million things were going through his mind. But the main one was Luxa and him being together again.


	3. Ripred

At 11:30 Gregor and his family, made their way to the Rock in Central Park. They walked so to the park so they wouldn't arouse any suspicions from taxi drivers as to why they were out so late.

When they got to the rock at midnight. Gregor immediately "saw" something with his echolation. But he relaxed when he saw it was just Ripred the giant scarred rat. With an X between his eyes. Which gave him the name the Peacemaker, from a prophecy Sandwich had wrote

"Why are you up here," asked Gregor the rat.

"What do you know you can still do echolation," laughed the rat

"Did you expect me to forget" asked Gregor

"You, forget something I taught you, never." Replied the rat sarcastically. "And to answer your original question, I came up here to read in your library, but I got hungry and ate a couple of books," Ripred finished by asking "Are you all coming back down already." Moving the rock with his tail.

"Yes we are," replied Gregor.

"May I ask why," Ripred asked. " Surely just not to see me." Moving the rock back with his tail.

"You will see when we get there," Gregor said simply

After walking toward Regalia for about five minutes, without anyone talking, Gregor turned to Ripred who had Lizzie on his back and asked " How is Luxa doing?"

"You will see when we get there," Ripred replied sarcastically.

"Ok, if you must know I am here to ask Vikus, if I can stay here, for good." Gregor replied gruffly. " So how is Luxa doing?" He asked again

"O, your girlfriend is doing just fine, except for some reason she misses you, I still haven't figure out why yet." Ripred replied sarcastically.

"Are the other two staying as well, " asked ripred indicating Lizzie on his back, and Boots asleep in her roller.

"No they are not," said Gregor's mom. " They barely talked to me into letting Gregor come."

"Why not your most fearsome swatter?" Ripred asked.

"Because they still have a future in the Overland, as where Gregor has none they told me."

"O, that is to bad." Ripred said showing a little sadness. "We're here.

Ripred nodded toward the city walls of Regalia which seemed to be back to its original state, before the war began.

"One quick question, Ripred, what happen to the rats? Gregor asked.

"The ones who were against us were banished to the uncharted lands, and the ones who helped us were saved and they had their original lands back."

"That seemed fair enough," Gregor said

"Yes, it does, Yes it does" said Ripred as if trying to Convince himself.


	4. Surprise Surprise

As Ripred, Gregor, and his family made their way to the gates allowing them in to Regalia, the guards just open the gates seeing who they were. The city had replaced all of the torches that were lost, when the rats had sieged Regalia, which allowed Gregor to use his eyes instead of echolation, and the dimly lit flashlight his dad had come down with, seeing they couldn't do echolation.

"So I'm going to guess, you want to surprise, your little girlfriend," Ripred asked.

"Uh," Gregor hadn't thought about it, but it seemed like a good idea and said, "Yea, sure that sounds like a good idea."

"Ok lover boy, here's the plan, from what I can smell, a bunch of people are eating in the dining room in the palace, so I'll make it look like you planned this and make it simple, I'll go in there, ask you something and you can come in and make a stupid joke you humans think is funny." Ripred snickered.

"Whatever," said Gregor becoming slightly annoying with Ripred.

As they were walking through the palace about to turn the corner to go in to the dining room, Nerissa had turned the corner and almost ran into Ripred but tripped and was caught by Ripred's tail.

"Overlander your are back, but why," she explained

"I came to move down here, if I am allowed," he explained

"I am certain you will be able to stay," Nerissa explained. I must go now, but I will see you soon," and at that she waved goodbye to him and his family, as she walked away.

As Ripred walked into the dining room he asked, "Is that shrimp in cream sauce I smell, what do you think of the warrior?" he asked

Everyone looked up at Ripred, when Gregor walked in to the room and said " Well I don't know, Ripred, I've never liked that stuff, very much," and just as he finished talking, Luxa had ran over to him and knocked the breath out of him , with an enormous bear hug. Which surprised him that she had that much strength.

"I can't believe your back," she said crying tears of joy into his shoulder.

"Luxa," called Vikus from the front of the table, who was looking better since his stroke happen, "Let our guests, sit down after their long journey."

As they all got situated and sat down, Vikus turned to him, who was sitting next to Luxa, and ask "What is it that we owe this pleasant visit for?"

"I have a question," he told them " I want to know if you will let me come and live in down here, in Regalia..

"I would of course let you, Gregor," but the decision is not up to me, it is up to Luxa," Vikus said " I have let her have almost full power as Queen since my stroke."

"Ok," said Gregor turning to Luxa "

"I have a question for you, Luxa, will you let me come and live down here in Regalia, your majesty," said Gregor with a huge smile on his face, but it left his face when Luxa said

"No."


	5. settling in

There were several audible gasps in the room, apparently everyone was just as stunned as Gregor who only manages to get out, " what, but why not," he stuttered.

But then he saw it, what had got her sent to the dungeons, the ghost of a smile that played on the corner of her lips, how only Gregor knew when she was lying.

"If that is the way you feel your majesty, I will leave of course," Gregor smirked at her.

And as he gestured as if he was getting up to leave, Luxa grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, and said "of course you can stay"."

As everyone let out of sighs of relief, Grace turned toward Vikus, and asked "is he going to be able to get a good education down here."

Vikus studied her for a moment and said with great difficulty, " Yes, he will,"

Gregor just looked at Vikus though, why had it taken him so long to answer his mom, Vikus was talking normally a minute ago, surely this couldn't do with his stroke, because it looked like he had made a full recovery.

"Well than, now that, that is settled, we must leave, we are both starting our jobs again, tomorrow." Grace said.

As Gregor kissed and hugged his family goodbye, Howard who had just finished eating had called Nike, his new bond, to take Gregor's family home.

As Gregor watched them fly out of sight, Luxa came up and put her arms around his waist. When his family was finally gone he turned to Luxa and asked " Where is my room to stay in,"

"You will stay in the palace, with me, your room is just down there at the end of the hallway," she said indicating the far room on the right. " You will find clothes that will fit you in there," she said

"Did you know if I was coming back or something," asked Gregor wondering why everything was set up, for his arrival.

"Well, yes actually, Nerissa had a vision of you coming back down here, to Regalia, but she only told me, so I set up everything, for you, she said taking his hand, "Follow me and I will show you everything in your room.

When they entered his "room" , he saw a humongous bed, a dimly lit fireplace, a couch off to his side of the room in front of the fireplace and a huge bathroom, with a massive tub and shower.

" Do you like it" Luxa asked nervously

" I love it," he said. Seeing the nervousness disappear off her face.

As she led him to the couch, they both sat down, holding hands. As she put her head on his chest, he flinched fore she had laid his head on the claw marks where the Bane had made his final attack. He didn't mean too, when Luxa quickly raised her head.

"I am so sorry, she said quickly.

"No, its fine, I promise. Gregor told her,

As she laid her head down on his chest slowly this time, he started stroking her hair. He knew it must be hard on her to be depended on all the time at just age 12 or was she even 13 now, he never even thought about her birthday, so he decided to now.

"Hey Luxa, uh when is your birthday," he asked

"In two days, why do you ask?" she asked curiously

"I was just wondering," he told her. "Two days!" he thought, he didn't know what or where to get anything for her, but he was positive he would get her something.

And at that they fell asleep, with her head on his chest, and his arm around her shoulder.


	6. the prophecy

"My eyes, my beautiful wonderful rat eyes, they're burning," Gregor heard somebody yelling as they woke him up, and sure enough there was Ripred rolling around on the floor.

"Can you two please lock the doors of a night so I don't have to come in here and see u two snuggled up asleep on the couch." Ripred ask sarcastically

"Shut up," yelled Gregor throwing a pillow at him

"It is ok Gregor I have to go oversee the electing of the new council members" said Luxa getting up off the couch and walking out of the room.

"What did u want anyway" Gregor shot at Ripred

"Vikus wishes to see you in the prophecy room, and before you ask why there's a prophecy about you and me, he wishes for us to see it at the same time,"

"But the warrior prophecy's are done aren't they," asked Gregor

"Apparently not stupid, now lets go, before you think of another stupid question to ask me."

Gregor reluctantly got up, yawning, as he followed Ripred down the hall and a flight of stairs until they got to the prophecy room

"Ah Gregor you are here, thank you, for coming now we can get started on the prophecy," Vikus said pointing over to the corner of the ground.

Gregor walked over there to the corner of the room and saw a small square, that had a small prophecy in it. "It doesn't look as big as the others do" Gregor noticed

"No, it does not but it has greater meaning then the others too," said Vikus

"Come on hurry up I want to read the prophecy." Ripred started complaining

"Yes, let us read the prophecy now," Vikus said

** Two ragers in this land there be,**

** And only one can come out of alive,**

** For this war with the cutters and twisters, **

** Who will have allied with the rebel gnawers,**

** Will be far worse than any other before,**

** So heed my warning and attack before they, **

** Ally themselves with each other, and maybe,**

** And only then can maybe both ragers come out alive**

" Wow," Gregor said aloud

"Vikus, can Gregor and me have a few minutes together" asked Ripred, as Gregor noticed Ripred had called him by his name instead of warrior, or kid, or even boy for that matter.

"Certainly," said Vikus, We will discuss the prophecy tomorrow morning, and we will leave tomorrow night." said Vikus as he left

Now Gregor knew why Vikus had such difficulty telling his mom about him getting schooling down here, because there was the possibility he may never come back to get an education.

"Ok listen here, Gregor,"said Ripred " You know what I think about this prophecy, but Vikus is gonna send us out there wether we like it or not, but you listen here and you listen good, if I don't like the situation were in, and i tell you to get out, you better get out and leave me, because I've lived my life and you havent hardly begun yours." Than Ripred softened his tone and put his paw to his shoulder and asked, "Do you understand me?"

And Gregor only nodded back because he knew Ripred would never get this serious with him unless he thought it would cost him his life.


	7. Chapter 7

As Ripred walked out of the door, Luxa came in with her purple eyes full of tears. And ran over to Gregor and threw her arms around him, and sobbed into his shoulder. Man, did he hate seeing her like this, in fact Gregor thought about it, and he had never seen Luxa cry before.

"What's wrong, Luxa?" He asked.

"O, Gregor they are speaking of you in and Ripred in the council room, they mean to send only you two out on the quest." Luxa said pulling her head off his shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"But why, wouldn't it make sense to send us back up so we can both come out alive of this thing!" He asked bewildered.

"I've argued this way for you, Gregor I swear but they think they do not have enough troops to spare seeing we just got done with the War of Time." She said, her eyes starting to fill with tears again. "And they think if they only lose one fighter, even if you two are ragers, that will only be one loss compared to hundreds of soldiers dying.:

" Does Ripred know what's happening," he asked.

"No, the meeting just adjourned, but I am positive he will not be happy with the arrangements."

"Yea, I just bet he won't be." Gregor said, laughing a little, but it faded when he saw Luxa's face go solemn. "What else is wrong."

"The council has also allowed you to take a flier with you," Luxa said cautiously.

"O" was all he could say.

"But I think, I have a suitable match for you," Luxa said smilingly for some reason.

And right as he said it a large black bat hopped in the door to the prophecy room, and purred, "Hello, Overlander."

"Ares," Gregor asked dumbfoundly

"No, close but not quite, this is Ares and Andromedas son Mars.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Overlander." Mars purred.

"But, what I've never seen you before, Ares never even said he had a son," Gregor blurted out, getting a little dizzy.

"I don't think he ever knew, I was born when you all was at the swag and I grew up in the bats land." Mars said with a sad look on his face, bu then again could you blame him.

"How did you find him," he turned to Luxa asking her.

"Andromeda, went and brought him back here, too Regalia, she thought you might need a bat too ride on since you are living here now," Luxa said carefully avoiding his gaze as if he might blow up.

"Well, I guess she was right, lets go down to the arena and practice flying together," offered Gregor figuring Mars would probably be the best bat to ride, but he also knew this would be the closest he would ever be to Ares again.


End file.
